wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hidden Sun
Wow I just came back and read this story. This is abandoned. It sucks a lot, but I mean read it if you want to read something really...cringe... This story is about Sunmoth, a RainWing-NightWing hybrid, who is trying to find her parents. She meets Firestorm, a SkyWing-IceWing mix, Shore, a SandWing-SeaWing mix and Russet, a MudWing-SkyWing. Most characters belong to SunsettheRainWing (Me) and So does this fanfic. SORRY IF SOME DRAGONS HAVE THE SAME NAMES AS YOUR CHARACTERS OR CANON ONES! IT WAS PROBABLY AN ACCIDENT! Like, Saguaro, for instance. I didn't want to have to make up many names, but I decided she was an important character and I needed a name. I didn't even think that name would be taken! Just remember; most dragons that share a name with a different name probably aren't that dragon! If you want to know more. read the story, don't be lazy. Also, some of the RainWing colors might be hard to interpret. Try using this link. ☀http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/RainWings#Colors This takes place a little bit after the 10th book ends. (Not the prologue) Prologue Five years before the war ended... The cold air froze the young dragon's breath, she pulled her wings closer to her body. Her tail clenched around the thing next to her: a frozen rock. Her scales glittered in the snow and frost, pale blue with streaks of emerald and black. She noticed the vibrancy of the emerald and scowled. Her scales shifted, matching the whites and blues of the frozen land perfectly. she was a RainWing, out alone in the IceWing territory. She folded her wings closer, black streaks slipping through her scales. she pulled the soft fur closer. Wrapped in the furs was an egg, it was white, like all RainWing eggs, but it seemed darker, more of a grey. She adjusted the fur again. What's taking him so long? ''she thought fiercely. Just as she began to have doubt, a thud disturbed her daydreams of fruit and sun, back in the rainforest. She looked straight forward, gold bubbling on her scales. "Citrine," a deep, kind voice echoed forward. "Shadowbright?" the RainWing asked, her voice sounding relieved. A dark NightWing wearing a necklace made from the tooth of some large animal pounced the freezing RainWing. Blue-black scales crashed into her bright colorful ones. she couldn't keep the colors calm and white anymore, they covered her with questions and emotions as the NightWing's wings pulled around hers. His dark grey underbelly touched her bright one. Their scales contrasted, yet they felt love in a very strong way. "Why did you leave her waiting so long in this freezing wasteland?!?!" Citrine suddenly shouted, black and red shifting across her scales. "Personal business," Shadowbright said, His deep green eyes smiling. "Whatever," Citrine rolled her eyes, although pink spread across her face. "We have more important matters," Shadowbright squashed the smile on his face, and Citrine turned her pink into blue-white. "The egg," Citrine whispered, curious blue touching her ears. "The IceWing territory is too cold for it" Shadowbright said, as he began to wrap her claws around the grey oval. "THEN WHY DID YOU SAY TO COME HERE?!?!?!?" She roared, red and black filling her scales. Shadowbright laughed, "Did I say Ice kingdom?". Citrine turned emerald with displeasure, "Nooo...you SAID near the SandWing-IceWing boarder, far away from Burn's stronghold. This meets that". Shadowbright laughed and said, "C'mon, lets go where its warmer". The two dragons flew over the IceWing-SandWing border and found a spot in the warm sand to discuss the egg. "How will we keep it...away from the other dragons?" Citrine asked. Shadowbright shrugged, making Citrine frown. "We could find someplace for her..." Citrine began to say. "Or him," Shadowbright cut in. "It's a girl," Citrine said. "Whatever," Shadowbright grinned. Tonight, the egg would hatch. So, Citrine and Shadowbright decided to play a game. Citrine would hide and Shadowbright would try to find her, they played for the rest of the afternoon, like dragonets. When a pearly white moon rose into the sky, they saw that their little dragonet's egg had turned silver-white. "She will be a powerful dragon like her father," Citrine whispered, bumping playfully into Shadowbright Shadowbright laughed and whispered back, "She will be a beautiful dragon like her mother." The egg cracked, and moved a little, making Citrine squeal in delight and hug Shadowbright. a small golden talon burst through the egg shell, followed by another talon and an bright pink snout. The dragonet wriggled around, then the egg broke into pieces. The little dragonet had shimmery RainWing scales on most of it's body, but it's entire back and the top of its tail were lined with dark black NightWing scales. The little dragonet made a chirping noise and unfolded it's wings, showing the starry underside. "She's beautiful," Citrine smiled, kissing the dragonet on it's colorful head. The dragonet squealed and turned pink. Shadowbright smiled and put his claw on the necklace he was wearing. He snatched it off and dropped it over the little one's head. Her scales turned curious blue, and she poked the tooth. Shadowbright laughed, "That's a shark tooth. It's from when I was younger and more adventurous" "Sha-sha-shark?" the little dragonet tilted her head. "Yep!" Shadowbright grinned, "They're huge fish that have big teeth. It bit her right here!" he pointed to a large scar on his shoulder. Citrine rolled her eyes, "We'll talk about your extraordinary adventures later, we need to name her" "Let's call her Galaxystar," Shadowbright said. "I think we should call her Mist," Citrine argued. "Nebula," Shadowbright countered. "Crystal," Citrine responded. "Lunarmoth," Shadowbright said. "Sunshine," Citrine said, wondering how long this would continue. "GAH!" the dragonet roared. "Sunmoth?" Citrine asked. "It's perfect," Shadowbright smiled, nuzzling Sunmoth. Just then, there was the sound of wing beats. Shadowbright looked up and gasped, and Citrine's scales turned red and black. About Ten NightWings flew down, and they were all glaring at Shadowbright. The biggest, a female NightWing, came forward, glaring at Shadowbright. "Nightseeker," Shadowbright snarled. "Shadowbright, what are you doing here?" the big NightWing, Nightseeker, said. "What does he have to do with you?" Citrine growled, stepping in front of him, "He's just an ordinary NightWing, and RainWings aren't in the war!" Nightseeker laughed, "Shadowbright, you have a debt to pay" Citrine's eyes widened in horror, "You can't take him!" "This doesn't concern you," Nightseeker growled cruelly at Citrine. Citrine snarled, but said nothing. Shadowbright looked at Citrine, his eyes pleading for help. Citrine nodded, and said, "Hide Sunmoth" Citrine launched herself at Nightseeker, letting out a shout of anger. Shadowbright ran to Sunmoth and buried her in the sand. Sunmoth began to protest, but Shadowbright shushed her, and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry..." Shadowbright put a talon on Sunmoth's necklace for one second, then buried her completely, and ran back to help Citrine. Citrine was struggling, as two of the NightWings tried to clamp her mouth shut. Citrine broke free and spat poison at Nightseeker's side. She roared in pain and swiped her claw at the trapped RainWing, and hit her side. Shadowbright dove into the chaotic fight and tried to keep the NightWings from taking Citrine, but he was soon as useless as she, and the two were taken away. Sunmoth waited for some sound, but there was none, and she squirmed out of her hiding place. She looked around, calling out random noises and hoping someone would hear, and help. Chapter 1 Sunmoth ran, the sun-baked sand making her talons hurt. She paused for a second to catch her breath, then continued running. She looked around, but saw no oasis for miles. ''Why did my parents have to leave me in the Kingdom of Sand? ''Sunmoth thought, ''Of all places, the driest, hottest and most uncomfortable place...when I find them I'll ask them why. She finally saw the outlines of palm trees and what looked like green grass and...WATER! Sunmoth ran like her life depended on it, which it did, and almost fell into the pool's cool crystal waters. Sunmoth bent down and drank the water, spilling it across her pink and black scales. She was so invested on the refreshing water, she didn't even notice the two burly SandWings come up behind her. "Hey!" one said, and Sunmoth turned around. "Oh...u-um...sorry about that," she said, laughing nervously, "I'll...uh...pay you?" One of them snorted, and Sunmoth backed away. "Pay? Pay us what?" he asked. The other one laughed, "Yea, it's not like we want a shark-tooth necklace." Sunmoth gulped, "We can be friends? The war of succession is over, there's no need to fight." For a second, the two seemed to think about that. But, then one said, "Nah, we'd rather not. Saguaro has been searching for hybrids all over." "Saguaro?" Sunmoth asked. "Yep. You're coming with us," said the bigger one, and he dragged Sunmoth to the wooden shack. "No! Stop! Please!" Sunmoth begged, but she was shoved inside. She tried to push back, but she was shoved into a room with a few other dragons. She turned to try and leave, but the door slammed shut. "Wait!" Sunmoth cried, but there was no response. She sighed, banging her head against the door. "You got caught too, huh?" said a warm, kind voice. Sunmoth turned to see three other dragons, who were all obvious hybrids. There was a lonely looking MudWing. He was the only one who wasn't so obvious, but she saw the reddish tint to his scales, over-sized wings and neck, and more yellow underbelly. He was part SkyWing, and Sunmoth liked his kinda but sad amber eyes with a golden ring around the pupil. The second looked more hostile and obvious. His pale blue scales faded into a pale orange, like a sunset staining an arctic sky. His icicle spines gleamed dangerously and sharply. He also had over-sized wings and neck, and had two different color eyes. One was dark, black like a cold shadow. The other was fiery amber, like an intense flame. The third was the smallest, although not as small as Sunmoth. She has shifty green eyes and a SandWing ruff going from her snout to almost the end of her tail. She had dusty darker-than-normal SandWing scales and dark blue tipping her wing-tips, tail-tip, claws, and snout. She had glowing SeaWing stripes and webbed claws, but she was missing her gills and barbed tail. Sunmoth noticed an amber glow coming from her ear, and realized she was wearing an earring. "Um...hello," Sunmoth said, shifting nervously. "Great, more dragons," the hostile looking Ice-SkyWing huffed. "Come on, Firestorm," the friendly looking Mud-SkyWing said, "She's small, she won't take up much room. "Oh, so you know what it's like to lose most of your family and then get trapped with an untrustworthy thief, a big idiot, and an annoying bug?" Firestorm growled. "It's okay, I can go," Sunmoth said, and started banging on the door. Firestorm gave her a look that almost seemed sympathetic for a moment, before he went to the corner of the room and laid down with a pout on his face. "Don't mind Firestorm, he's just grumpy," said the kind Mud-SkyWing, "I'm Russet, and this is Shore." "I'm Sunmoth," Sunmoth said, wagging her tail slightly, "You guys are cool! I wish I had something cool about me..." "Are you kidding? You're a Night-RainWing!" Russet said, "I'm just a normal Sky-MudWing." "Normal is the last word I'd use to describe you guys," Sunmoth said, looking over the odd trio again, "Who are you? What are your pasts? Oooo! We should tell each other about ourselves!" "Great," Firestorm said sarcastically, "Just the greatest thing ever." "I know, right!" Sunmoth said, "I just love meeting new dragons! Even if they're grumps who can be mean, you still seem like you could be a heroic nice dragon!" Firestorm seemed puzzled, but said nothing. Shore shot Sunmoth a look that said, Wow, you're good at making dragons speechless. Sunmoth sat down, and the three sat down around her. Russet grinned at them, while Firestorm had a hint of excitement and happiness on his face. Shore was hard to figure out, seeming that she was so quiet. Maybe she had already figured out them all, she seemed smart. "I'm Sunmoth," Sunmoth began, "As you know. And, when I was just a hatchling my parents left me in the desert. The only thing I have of them is this shark-tooth necklace! I don't have much else to say except I was captured because I wanted a drink of water, which is not fun at all." Firestorm and Shore said nothing, and Russet said, "I'll go next." "Yay!" Sunmoth cheered. "I was born to a family of SkyWings and MudWings," Russet said, "Not much drama there. I had two sibs, Rosa and Swift. We were great friends, and I loved them. But, we had to fight in the war, against IceWings!" Russet shot Firestorm a look, but it seemed like a look that said, You seem okay. "Well, the war is over now," Russet said, "Too bad me and my sibs got kicked out of living with our parents after the war...but that's alright! I got captured when I was running away from this hostile IceWing..." "I'll go," Shore said, and Sunmoth realized it was the first time she had spoken, "My parents left me in the Sand Kingdom as an egg." Shore looked over at Sunmoth, and Sunmoth grinned, "Like me!" Shore nodded, with a smile, "Yes, but I have more to my story. My egg was found by my adoptive mother, Fennec. Now me and my best friend Apache help her with...things." "Wow, that's cool!" Sunmoth yelped, "Your turn grumpy-but-maybe-secretly-heroic Firestorm!" "That's a long nickname," Firestorm said, and Sunmoth saw him smile a bit, "Fine. I was born because of a cowardly IceWing that took advantage of my mom. He ran away and I was left with a "father" or my mom's actual heroic mate, Nimbus. I would like him if he didn't hate me, but luckily I had my siblings, Solar, Sunstrike, and Ash. But...I got kicked out, and Sunstrike and Ash are dead. I still have Solar, though." "Wow..." Sunmoth said, and hugged him, "That sounds terrible." Firestorm blushed, but his blush was a strange color. It was a purple-pink like a sunrise, and at first Sunmoth didn't know what it was. But when she figured it out, she realized it was because of her hug. "Oh...sorry," Sunmoth said, and a pale pink spread along her talons, "Heh, your story was just so sad." "I..." Firestorm said, and uncomfortably twitched his wings. "Come on, you barely know each other," Shore said, "We just met." "We can still be friends," Sunmoth said. Shore walked around the room, looking for a way to escape. Russet got up and used his wing to brush sand of Sunmoth's head. Firestorm sat down and began poking the ground in boredom. Sunmoth had no idea what to do, so she went to Shore. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Sunmoth said, bouncing along next to Shore. "Nothing," Shore answered, sticking her snout in the corner of the room. "That's alright, I'll talk," Sunmoth said, "What did you mean by 'Come on, you barely know each other'?" Shore stopped, and gave Sunmoth a glare, "What do you think I meant?" "Well, I think our friendship is working out great!" Sunmoth said, crossing her arms. "No, I was talking about...liking each other," Shore said in a whisper. "I like Firestorm and Russet," Sunmoth said, "Russet is a friendly nice guy who I could trust and Firestorm is a tragic and heroic grump." "I mean LIKE like," Shore said, with an annoyed expression. "Like like?" Sunmoth said, oblivious to it's meaning. Shore sighed, "Oh, so it's just him then." "Well, that's alright, he's...uh...him," Sunmoth said, "Do you 'like like' somebody?" Shore's face turned bright pink. "Oh! So other dragons change colors too!" Sunmoth said, "For a second I thought Firestorm might be part RainWing, but I guess turning a color when embarrassed is what all dragons do." "Too loud!" Shore said, waving at Sunmoth to stop talking. "Sorry!" Sunmoth said sheepishly. "Fine," Shore said in a whisper, "I have a crush on Apache." "Oh, are we best friends now?" Sunmoth asked, excited golden bubbles appearing on her scales, "Secret-sharing buds?" Shore laughed, "Alright, I can see why he likes you." "Yep!" Sunmoth said, "We'll all be the closest of friends! This is the best thing ever!" That night, everyone picked a spot to lay down and sleep. Russet chose by the door, blocking it. Shore chose in a corner. And Sunmoth just laid down where she was standing. Firestorm walked over to her. "Um..,about what happened while I was telling my story," he began. "Oh, yea!" Sunmoth said, standing, "What Shore said was kinda weird, but we all are friends. And, I'm sure she won't be saying that after a few weeks of being here." "She seems untrustworthy," Firestorm growled. "I trust her, we're best friends now!" Sunmoth said. Firestorm laughed, "You could be best friends with a scavenger, you bubbly and innocent dragon." "Innocent?" Sunmoth asked, "Hmm...alright, I'll take that as a compliment!" Firestorm smiled a little, then went back to sulking in the corner. He laid down, his scales radiating a strange warmth and cold. Sunmoth hoped these friendships would last. Chapter 2 "It's been three weeks and all they've done is feed us coconuts and lizards!" Shore complained. "I'm fine with it," Sunmoth said, being her usual self. Shore sighed, "Of course you are." Russet, meanwhile, was sitting in the corner, "Ow...um...I'm hungry." Sunmoth ran over and patted his head, "Oh, poor Russet..." Firestorm growled, "We gotta find a way out...for Russet and our sanity." Russet's stomach growled loudly, making Sunmoth nod in agreement. Sunmoth started ramming her head against the door , then paused, "Hey, can you breath fire on the door and make it burn down?" Firestorm shook his head, "If any of us try, the whole house will burn us alive." "Oh...right," Sunmoth said, "Any ideas?" Shore looked around, then shook her head. Russet whacked his tail against the wall a few times, then weakly laid down, giving up. Firestorm growled and stabbed his spiked tail into the door. It went through, but instead of helping, he just got stuck. "Ack!" he cried, "Some help would be nice..." Russet pulled on his wings, but he was too weak from hunger to do anything. Shore tugged on him, but he only slightly budged. Sunmoth ran over and grabbed Firestorm's front talons, pulling him as hard as she could. With the three of them tugging, Firestorm was soon free. Shore and Russet fell back, but Sunmoth was able to cling onto Firestorm. Unfortunately, Firestorm's tail swung around and struck Sunmoth on the shoulder. She cried out as it left a long gash on her forearm. "OW! Ow ow ow ow ow..." Sunmoth cried out, backing away. "Sunmoth! I'm so sorry..." Firestorm shouted, showing the first sign of remorse Sunmoth had seen so far. Russet ran to her side, wrapping his warm wings around her. Sunmoth felt pain fill her arm, but also in the back of her head. She weakly looked around, and realized her vision was strange, as if the world was bending around her. "Sunmoth you'd better not be hurt!" Shore's voice dragged Sunmoth back into reality. She shook her head, and the searing pain went away. "Sorry...I think I'm okay," Sunmoth looked at the gash and realized how big it actually was, "Just a scratch..." "It is NOT just a scratch!" Firestorm shouted, "This is all my fault!" "STOP BLAMING YOURSELF!" Russet cried. That shut everyone up, and Russet looked around with a look of pain on his face, "Lets just help Sunmoth, I don't think us shouting is helping much." Firestorm nodded, and Shore began knocking on the door. "There's been an injury!" she cried, "Come on, we need some bandages or something!" "SHUT UP!" one of the SandWings from outside shouted. "Sort of an EMERGENCY!" Shore said. "Nightseeker wants them in TOP CONDITION," said a new voice, "Help them NOW." The two SandWings from before grumbled, and opened the door. "Saguaro is here," one muttered. A pale SandWing walked in. She had cold, dark eyes and seemed to be judging us with every glance. She walked with her head high and her tail swishing, the barb dangerously. She walked in, as if she owned the area, and looked at the gash in Sunmoth's arm. "Easy fix," she said, "Have you been feeding that Sky-MudWing?" "Y-yes," one of their two captures stuttered, "Coconuts and lizards." "Not enough food," she said. "You must be Saguaro," Shore growled, "Famous thief." Saguaro's eyes glazed over for a second, then she nodded, "Yea, that's me." "Who is this 'Nightseeker'?" Firestorm asked, swinging his sharp tail into view. "My boss," Saguaro answered simply, "And she needs you." "Our payment?" one of the SandWings asked greedily. "Yes, about that," Saguaro said coldly, "We will be taking them and going on our way." "You promised us jewels and gold for hybrids," one of the SandWings growled. "Well, the Midnight Talons don't think you deserve it," Saguaro said, not even growling or snarling, "After all, these hybrids are in terrible condition. You barely fed the Sky-MudWing, you let the Night-RainWing get injured, and you didn't even clean them." "OUR PAYMENT!" one roared, and leaped at Saguaro. She moved quickly, and pulled an orb of crystal out of a satchel under her wing. It glowed as she aimed it at the SandWing, and she muttered something inaudible. As soon as the words left her mouth, the SandWing fell to the ground, wincing in pain. His scales twitched, and Shore yelped, watching his tail lengthen and his scales change color. Most of him stayed the same, but the tops of his wings had turned a bright ruby red and his tail had grown a little longer. He growled, "What did you do?" "Turned you into a hybrid," Saguaro said simply, "What? Did you want to be part RainWing?" "You can do that?" the other SandWing asked. "With this, yes," Saguaro nodded, then muttered something. The other SandWing yelped, and started growing. His scales darkened a bit and his tail barb went away. He seemed like he turned part MudWing. "Turn us back!" cried the Sky-SandWing. "Sorry, no can do," Saguaro smirked, and raised the orb again. At first, the two resisted, but then, their eyes glazed over and they walked to stand by Saguaro's side. "You four, come with me," Saguaro said. "Not after what you just did," Firestorm snarled, and started flying away. "Wrong answer," Saguaro said with an evil grin, and aimed the orb at Firestorm. "Stop!" Firestorm cried, and fell to the ground. His eyes glazed over, and he stood unwillingly by Saguaro's side. "Run!" Russet cried, ramming into Saguaro, and Shore and Sunmoth started flying away. She was momentarily winded, but once she got Russet's eyes to glaze over, she was aiming the orb at Shore. Shore cried out, and fell to the ground. Her eyes glazed over, and Sunmoth realized she was alone. "Nobody curses my friends!" Sunmoth cried, and swooped down at Saguaro. A spurt of black poison aimed at Saguaro hit her on the talon. She roared, and aimed the orb at Sunmoth. Sunmoth tried to swoop away, but a strange tingly feeling washed over her wings like she was flying through honey. She gritted her teeth and tried to fly on, but she realized she wasn't moving. "Oh, so you have something powerful in your blood," Saguaro growled, "No matter, you'll be under the spell in no time," "No!" Sunmoth was falling. She fell to the hot sand, and tried to break free from the tingly feeling washing over her. She tried to shoot poison at Saguaro, but it was like she wasn't in control of her own body. She roared, but no sound came out. She found herself standing, and she tried to run, but her muscles wouldn't work. "See, I told you," Saguaro said coldly, "Under my control. Now, dragons, follow me." Chapter 3 Sunmoth had pretty much zoned out. She could still see, hear and use her senses, but she couldn't move. All Saguaro had done was fly them to a place with a lot of NightWings and hybrids and make them stand in a cave. Oh, and she feed Russet a bunch, but that was a good thing, judging on how hungry he had been. This SUCKS! ''Sunmoth thought with an internal sigh. Sunmoth wanted fly out of there with Firestorm, Russet an Shore, but she was trapped. Finally, there was some motion. She couldn't tell in the darkness, but she thought it might be a SandWing, based on the swinging barbed tail. Sunmoth growled, and then realized she had control over her voice again. Sunmoth felt her wings fall limply, was she free? She shook her head and looked around at her friends. "Guys? What happened?" she whispered. No response. Only she had been freed, but by who? She walked around the room, trying to get her friends to react to something. "Hello? Helloooo?" Sunmoth said. Still no response, she couldn't get them out of the trance. Sunmoth moved, and realized she had a pain in the back of her head again. She growled, and reached up to touch her forehead. A wave of pain made her fall to the ground, and she let out a quiet cry of pain. ''"Sunmoth!" "Firestorm!" Shore growled at Saguaro. A NightWing Sunmoth didn't recognize hugged her. Dark wings wrapped around her. "You have something powerful in your blood." Sunmoth inhaled, and looked around. What was that? The noises and images echoed around in her head, but she was able to blink them away. She stood, and walked towards the entrance of the cave. Voices echoed through what seemed like a hallway. "No, we need more hybrids," said a voice that was loud and grouchy sounding, but Sunmoth knew was a female. "Should we turn into hybrids?" asked a kinder sounding male. "US?" asked a quiet but cold sounding female, "No, we shouldn't spoil our blood." "Okay, we'll just watch over our world," laughed the grouchy one. "You and world domination..." the kind one sighed, "We'll free them if they agree to join us, and if they betray us...well..." "Well, I still don't trust Nightseeker," the cold and quiet one growled. "Why would I turn against you?" the grouchy one, Nightseeker, snarled. "Guys, guys!" the kind one said, "I'm the animus here, so if either of you betray me then you're as good as dead!" Sunmoth realized he probably wasn't as kind as she had first thought. "Stop acting like you're so superior just because you're an animus, Shadowbright!" Nightseeker roared. Sunmoth crept closer to hear better, but suddenly, her talon loudly scraped against the stone. "Aha!" said the cold voice, "I knew I heard a mind thinking about our conversation!" "We all know about you and you're lovely mind-reading, Queen ''Mystery," Nightseeker snorted, putting emphasis on "Queen" in a mocking way. "Go fly to the moons, scar-snout," Queen Mystery snarled, "One of the hybrids escaped the spell." Wing-beats, and Sunmoth was surrounded from all sides by three NightWings. "Look what we have here, a little Night-RainWing!" Nightseeker chuckled. Nightseeker was a large for a NightWing. She had dangerous looking eyes and a scar across her snout. She also had a weird melted looking spot on her side, along with a few other scars. "How did she escape?" Queen Mystery growled. She was smaller than the other two, but looked none less dangerous. She had a more cunning gleam in her eyes that seemed as if she could trick somebody into believing she was an IceWing. She also had weird silver teardrops next to her eyes that made her look more mystical. "Animus magic..." Shadowbright sighed, "So untrustworthy. You must be an animus..." Shadowbright wasn't bigger or smaller, he was in the middle. He seemed kinder, but there was a colder gleam in his eyes that made Sunmoth think twice. He had a few scars, but the one that stuck out was a large crooked one along his shoulder. He was also wearing a metal band around his neck. "I'm not..." Sunmoth said, backing away, "I'm not, I swear." "How did you escape, then?" Queen Mystery growled. "There were only two dragons I enchanted the orb not to work on," Shadowbright growled, "Myself and my daughter, Sunmoth." "Sunmoth?" Sunmoth asked, "That's me, though!" "What...?" Shadowbright's eyes went wide, "Well I...you're...Sunmoth!" Sunmoth nodded, and the cold fear washed away. Shadowbright hugged her. "Oh...after Citrine went missing I had no idea what to do!" Shadowbright said. "Citrine?" Sunmoth asked. "Your mom," Shadowbright said, "I thought I'd never see you again after Nightseeker so rudely took me away from you." Shadowbright shot Nightseeker a glare, and let go of Sunmoth. "I would have let you take your dragonet if you hadn't left her!" Nightseeker said, "I didn't even know you had a daughter!" "She had your...wings?" Queen Mystery searched for something to say. "She looks a lot like my precious Citrine," Shadowbright sighed. "Can we go on with our plan? Maybe introduce Sunmoth to the other dragonets so she can play?" Nightseeker growled. "Fine," Shadowbright said, "But after that I'm showing her my work!" Chapter 4 The room she was left in had a bunch of NightWing dragonets, a few wooden and woolen toys, and rows of beds. Sunmoth wondered why there seemed to be barely anything there, but she was suddenly approached by two dragons. "Hi!" said one of them, and she saw a dragon with silver teardrop scales by his eyes like Queen Mystery. "Ooo! Hi!" Sunmoth said, "Cool silver teardrops!" "Heh, yea!" he said, "My name Is Darkfighter, this is Nebulastar." "Wow, such cool names! I'm Sunmoth!" Sunmoth chirped, "Hi Nebulastar!" Nebulastar was small, about the same size as Sunmoth, and she had her wings tightly closed to her sides. Nebulastar looked up, smiled, and waved. "Oh, she's mute," Darkfighter said quickly, "Also..." Nebula opened her wings, showing a constellation of colors and swirls. "Whoa, are you a hybrid?" Sunmoth asked. "She's just a mutation," Darkfighter said, "Probably the same mutation that made her mute." "She still seems nice!" Sunmoth said, and Nebula smiled. "Um...so you're Shadowbright's daughter?" Darkfighter asked. "Yep! He seems..." Sunmoth began. "Totally terrifying and evil?" Darkfighter asked. "What?" Sunmoth asked, "Evil? My dad is evil?" "Are you kidding?" Darkfighter said with fear in his voice, "He's so scary! He always threatens us to enchant us to do stuff when we misbehave. We wish our parents hadn't joined the Midnight Talons." "Midnight Talons? Ugh...I hear that phrase again!" Sunmoth said. "It's this group," Darkfighter explained, "Queen Mystery is Queen Battlewinner's other daughter. Her egg came out cracked, though, so Battlewinner left it in the Rainforest Kingdom. She sure was surprised to find a tiny dragonet there, and even more surprised to find it had mind-reading abilities. She named her Mystery, but when Mystery turned eight, she lead a revolt to move. "Queen Battlewinner refused, leading Mystery to take the dragons that agreed with her and leave, bringing us here and founding the Midnight Talons." "Whoa, how long ago was that?" Sunmoth asked. "It's been pretty long," Darkfighter said, "Maybe...forty years?" "WHAT?!" Sunmoth cried, "This has been going on that long?!?!" "Yeah, but it's been actually pretty great, minus the evil animus slowly going insane," Darkfighter said, "Until Queen Glory became the Queen of NightWings and RainWings. Queen Mystery, Nightseeker, and Shadowbright have been scheming something." "What are they scheming?" Sunmoth asked. "That's what we need you to figure out," Darkfighter said, "We're sure Shadowbright wants to show you his work. He does, right?" "Yea," Sunmoth nodded. "Perfect!" Darkfighter said, "Can you tell us what you figure out?" "Of course!" Sunmoth said, "We'll be just like spies!" "Then it is ON!" Darkfighter cheered. "GO TO SLEEP OR SHADOWBRIGHT WILL ENCHANT YOU ALL TO TURN INTO FROGS!" Nightseeker shouted from the entrance. The lights turned out, and all the dragonets ran to their beds. Sunmoth climbed into an empty bed and closed her eyes, hoping sleep would come. Chapter 5 The night was restless, especially since Sunmoth didn't really sleep at night. ''I will fix you Sunmoth's dreams were strange. I will help you. Nightseeker, Mystery, Shadowbright, what were they up to? I will make you better. She awoke, the echoes of the strange words still rebounding inside her head. Sunmoth shook her head, and realized it was bright out. The NightWings, for some reason, were still asleep. Sunmoth quietly stood up, walking carefully to the mouth of the sleeping cave. The other dragonets hardly moved, making her wonder if all NightWings slept that peacefully. Sunmoth listened, and heard muffled voices. From the sound of it, Shadowbright and Nightseeker. Also some other dragon, but Sunmoth couldn't tell who. She walked as quietly as possible, towards the cave. The muffled voices got more clear, and Sunmoth could make out a few words. "Come on, Queen Mystery!" Shadowbright whined, "Tell me what he was thinking!" Queen Mystery, said something too muffled to make out. "He was?" Nightseeker said with her rumbling voice. Silence, and there was a new voice. "Unchain me this INSTANT!" cried the new voice, "If you do not, I will be forced to burn out your eyes and freeze off your limbs!" It was Firestorm. Nightseeker chuckled, "That band around your arm disables fire breath and frost breath." Firestorm growled, and Sunmoth peeked into the entrance of the cave. Shadowbright, Nightseeker and Queen Mystery were crowded around Firestorm, who was chained to the back wall. Queen Mystery growled, "Yea, he was thinking all about her." Shadowbright hesitated, then asked, "He really does like Sunmoth?" Firestorm gave Shadowbright a look of fury, and Queen Mystery said, "He sure does. He likes her weird but pretty scales, the way she is so nice to everyone even if they are mean to her, how funny she is, even being naive makes him like her!" Shadowbright growled, "Stay away from her. She is young and innocent, not like you, you evil dragon." "I knew I recognized you, you murderer," Firestorm growled, "Stay away from my family, and I can like who I want!" "Sunstrike and Ash were just waiting to die," Shadowbright growled, "I should have killed your entire miserable family, starting with you." "Shadowbright, snap out of it," said a voice, and Sunmoth realized it was Saguaro. Shadowbright took a deep breath, "What just happened...what did I do..." "It's alright..." said a voice Sunmoth didn't recognize. Shadowbright started crying, and Nightseeker growled, "We don't have time for this! We'll just keep the Sky-IceWing here, okay?" "Firestorm, Sunmoth hates you," Queen Mystery said, "She'll never love a monster like you." "Y-you're lying," Firestorm snarled. She is... ''Sunmoth thought, ''Please don't believe her. "I can read minds, remember?" Queen Mystery chuckled, "Whenever she thinks of you, she wants to kill you." "No..." Firestorm was crying now. "Huh..." Shadowbright had stopped crying, "You really...are good at that." "Should we kill him now?" Nightseeker asked. "Not yet. Sunmoth still might rebel, and we need him," Queen Mystery said. Sunmoth let out a soft gasp, and Nightseeker growled. "I think I heard a dragonet," she said, "Didn't you enchant that flower to make all the NightWing dragonets fall asleep until you said." "Yes he did, but there's one dragonet who's not a NightWing," Mystery said. "Do you mean..." Shadowbright began. "Sunmoth!" Nightseeker said, making Sunmoth bolt back to the dragonet cave. The three older dragons began walking over to the cave, and Shadowbright lifted up a flower. "Remove all enchantments from this flower," he said, and all the NightWing dragonets began yawning and waking up, "Sunmoth, were you up?" "I woke up," Sunmoth said, "But I was tired still, so I just laid here." Nightseeker grumbled, "Normal for a RainWing, not so much a NightWing. Shadowbright is an idiot if he thinks she is anything like us." Shadowbright gave Nightseeker a stern look, and she shut up. "Well, you should come with me," Shadowbright said. Chapter 6 "Come on!" Shadowbright chirped, wrapping his wings around Sunmoth. Sunmoth happily hugged him back, "What was it you were going to show me?" "Oh! Follow me," Shadowbright said, running into his work cave. There were papers and charts everywhere. Drawings of dragons, charts of the populations of the lands, writings that looked like practice spells, even a few lists of common metals and jewels! "Come here!" Shadowbright urged, pointing at a cage with a MudWing in it. "Let me go!" the MudWing shouted, "I need to get to my sibs!" Shadowbright shook his head, "Sorry, trespassers got to be dealt with." "What are you going to do?" Sunmoth asked, hoping he wasn't going to do something horrible with his magic to the MudWing "Oh, you'll see. It's so cool!" Shadowbright turned back to the scavenger, "MudWing, turn into a NightWing that has NightWing pride and is smart like us!" The MudWing screeched, and it began shrinking to the size of Shadowbright. Shadowbright smirked, and the MudWing was a NightWing. It shook it's head, "Arg..." "ACK! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Sunmoth screamed. "Oh, it's alright," Shadowbright waved it off, "Besides, being a NightWing is amazing. What's your name, MudWing?" "Um...Cattail..." the MudWing-now-NightWing grumbled. "Your new name is Silvertail," Shadowbright said, "Enjoy it, like it, and keep it. Now go along, go help Queen Mystery at the council. You'll be very important there." "That was...interesting." Sunmoth said, "I didn't know you could change what someone was." "Why of course," Shadowbright said, "We've been research all about it. In fact, we have a plan to turn all the dragons in Phyrria into NightWings!" Sunmoth just stared at him, mouth open, "Every single one?" "Yep!" Shadowbright said proudly. "What do you do if they revolt?" Sunmoth asked. "We're making an army of hybrids...er...you don't need to know the details," Shadowbright said, "Go play with your friends. Nebula and Darkfighter, right?" Sunmoth ran off, still thinking of the MudWing, to find Darkfighter and Nebulastar. "So how did it go?" Darkfighter asked. "Well..." Sunmoth said, then told them the whole story, starting with the papers all around the room and ending at the part where Shadowbright told her his plan. "Woah..." Darkfighter said, "This IS big...we need help." "Well, there's us three," Sunmoth said, "Oh, and my friends, Russet, Shore and Firestorm might help!" "It's way bigger than six dragons," Darkfighter said flatly. "We could ask that MudWing that my dad turned into a NightWing," Sunmoth said, "And maybe the RainWings might help. I heard that their queen is also queen of the NightWings, so she should rule over these ones too." "That might work," Darkfighter said. Nebula grinned, and made a motion as if she was silently chuckling. "Wait, but Firestorm and my other friends are trapped, and we need to find a way to get us out of here," Sunmoth said. "Hmmm..." Darkfighter mumbled, "Russet and Shore should be in that weird trance, and we need one of the Orbs of Control to do that." "Orbs of Control?" Sunmoth asked. "Yea, Shadowbright enchanted four crystal orbs. They can turn dragons into hybrids and control hybrids," Darkfighter explained. Nebulastar tapped her talon, as if trying to get attention. She grabbed a scroll and began writing. ''There are four Orb Keepers. Saguaro the SandWing, Nori the SeaWing, Alligator the MudWing and Nimbus the SkyWing. If we can convince one of them to give us their Orb of Control, we can free your friends. '' Darkfighter and Sunmoth crowded around the page, then both looked at Nebula. "This plan is perfect!" Darkfighter said, grinning. "Let's go find the Orb Keepers right now!" Sunmoth said, running off. Darkfighter and Nebula followed her, grinning. Chapter 7 "Room of the Orb Keepers?" Darkfighter pointed to a sign hanging over a doorway. "Huh...nice that it's labeled..." Sunmoth said. "Yea, pretty strange, huh?" Darkfighter said, in his charming way. Sunmoth laughed, and nodded. The three entered the room to find four dragons sitting around, chatting. Saguaro looked over, and narrowed her eyes. A dark green SeaWing stood, curiously looking at the three dragonets. A dark brown MudWing gave them a grumpy look, and raised his wing around the SeaWing and Saguaro An orange SkyWing approached them. He had golden eyes and a bright yellow underbelly. He glared at them for a while, then smiled. "Hello, I'm Nimbus." he said, "That curious SeaWing is Nori, that clever SandWing is Saguaro and that grumpy but loyal MudWing is Alligator." "Clever, huh?" Saguaro asked, "Ha, sorry I already have a mate." ''Saguaro has a MATE? ''Sunmoth thought with surprise. "Well, so do I," Nimbus sniffed. "Well, we guessed you'd come here," Alligator said to Sunmoth, "Especially with your friends trapped." "To ask us for an Orb of Control..." Saguaro added. "You should say sorry for what you did to them!" Nori said to Saguaro, "Your explanation made it seem terrible!" "Heh...yea..sorry," Saguaro said, "I was afraid...having an animus enemy is not on our list of things to do." "We need an Orb," Darkfighter said, "Please..." The four were silent, until Nimbus said, "Have mine. I need to get rid of this job anyways..." Nebula opened her rainbow wings in celebration, and Sunmoth's scales turned happy pink. Nimbus passed the bluish sphere to Sunmoth, then turned away, "If you see Firestorm...tell him I'm sorry." He flew out of the room, and Sunmoth presumed out of the cave. She wondered how Nimbus knew Firestorm, then remembered Firestorm's story. Nimbus had hated him, apparently. "So, why are you here?" Darkfighter asked. "Nori is a friend of Queen Mystery" Saguaro said, "Alligator is a friend of Nightseeker, me and Nimbus..." "Friends of Shadowbright," Alligator growled, scraping his talons on the stone floor. "Shadowbright used to be different," Nori said, "He was kind and charming and loved other dragons." "Until Citrine had your egg and they tried to run away," Saguaro sighed. "Idiotic idea," Alligator shook his head. "Why did he run?" Sunmoth asked. "He didn't want you to be taken away," Saguaro smiled, caressing Sunmoth's forehead, "After you got taken away Citrine was his only happiness, and when she disappeared..." "He was gone," Nori sighed. "He tried to talk to me, but at that time I was with egg," Saguaro said, "So he went to talk to Nimbus, but Nimbus's mate tried to kick him out." "He snapped," Alligator said, shaking his head again. "Killed two dragonets, I heard," Nori said. "Sunstrike and Ash..." Sunmoth said, remembering Firestorm's story. "You three should get out of here," Saguaro finally said, after a long silence. Sunmoth, Nebula and Darkfighter turned to leave. As they walked towards the exit, Alligator suddenly leaped at Sunmoth. "I am loyal to one dragon; Nightseeker," he growled, and pinned Sunmoth to the ground. "ALLIGATOR!" Nori cried, and Saguaro stood with a growl. Alligator chuckled, "I could take all of you on at once, weaklings." Sunmoth felt his claw cutting through the scales on her throat, a thin trickle of blood leaked out. This was it. This was how she would die. Chapter 8 Alligator's strong back talons pinned Sunmoth down, and she tried to turn her head to look at Nebula and Darkfighter, but if she moved too much, Alligator's razor sharp talons would cut her throat. She heard screams, mostly Saguaro and Darkfighter in rage. Sunmoth wanted to squirm and bite him, but if she did he would surely kill her. Alligator ripped the orb out of Sunmoth's talons, tightly holding onto it in his large ones. Sunmoth yelped, but was grateful that he stopped clawing her throat. "Nightseeker will be so proud," Alligator laughed. "They are going to turn you into a NightWing!" Sunmoth cried. "The most they'll do to me is make me HALF NightWing," Alligator scoffed, "My fire-proof scales are too useful." "Let her go!" Saguaro rammed into Alligator with surprising force, knocking him off Sunmoth. Sunmoth got up quickly, and watched Alligator strike Saguaro's side, knocking her into a wall. She growled and leaped nimbly onto Alligator's face. He screamed, and Saguaro poised her tail under his throat. "Wait!" Sunmoth cried, but in one swift motion, Alligator had fallen limp. Saguaro leaped down to Sunmoth, and passed her the crystal orb. Sunmoth stared at her in complete confusion, and Darkfighter moved closer to Nebula. Nori tapped Saguaro's shoulder. "We should go with Nimbus," Nori said, "They'll know he was killed by a SandWing, and you're the only SandWing here." "Bye..." Sunmoth choked out, and the two flew off. Darkfighter's wing spread around Sunmoth's back, and she heard him say, "Are you okay?" Nothing registered. She could barely speak. Alligator was lying in front of her, limp with a puddle of blood slowly appearing around his head. Darkfighter had to push her out to make her not stare in horror at Alligator's corpse. "Sunmoth! Are you okay? Nebula is really concerned," Darkfighter said. "Y-yes, fine," Sunmoth stuttered, then curiosity hit her, "How did you know? I didn't hear her write on her scroll." "Er...yea..." Darkfighter said, "We just know each other." "How sweet!" Sunmoth chirped, making Darkfighter smile. "I see you've stopped contemplating life," Darkfighter commented. "What?" Sunmoth asked. "Never mind," Darkfighter said with a laugh.Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (SunsettheRainwing) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)